With advancements in computing technology and the prevalence of computing devices, usage of computers for daily activities has become commonplace. For example, people and/or enterprises might utilize cloud data services in a cloud-computing environment due to the costs associated with maintaining an on-premise computing system. Cloud computing can provide various computing capabilities (e.g., software, data access, storage services, and so forth) without a user (e.g., end-user or device) being aware of the physical location and/or configuration of the system(s) that delivers the services.
With popularization of cloud computing, migration of cloud computing systems has become a main application for the use of these services. In one example, data can be moved from an on-premise computer to the cloud computer. However, during the data migration process, the data is typically not accessible, which negatively impacts the user experience. Thus, the ability to migrate data to the cloud computing system and the impact on normal service has been blamed for user dissatisfaction.
The above-described deficiencies of conventional approaches to migration of data to cloud computing systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional approaches and techniques, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and techniques may become further apparent upon review of the following description.